Unsuspecting Assassin
by Ferret's Earmuffs
Summary: Raven is targeted by an assassin. Probably not going to continue with this story. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Raven is being targeted by an assassin. Can the rest of the team hunt him down before their friend is injured beyond repair?

New story. This one has a plot, and more than one chapter, unlike my first story. Fanfiction is my source for writing development. Advice on improvement is always welcome. However, consider my feelings before posting. Thank you.

FYI: I don't own the Titans. It's just fun to manipulate them.

* * *

The first thing Raven sensed as she awoke was relief. Unfortunately, the relief was not hers. Opening a surprisingly heavy eyelid, the young teen spotted the green eyes, face, and hair of one Garfield Logan looming over her with a nervous smile. She cursed her empathy and wished she could be as relieved about waking up as Beast Boy was, however an intense pain in her chest explained why that couldn't be.

"Glad to see you're awake," stated a voice from her left. She attempted to sit up, but only succeeded in turning her head as Cyborg's metallic arm firmly held her down. The young man smiled reassuringly at her. "You've been out since yesterday."

"Has everyone been watching me sleep?" Raven asked monotonously. She examined the room around her. With the beeping machines, white walls, and concerned visitors buzzing through the halls like flies, she concluded that she was in a hospital room.

"For the most part, ya," stated Cyborg. "But Starfire and Robin just left to get us some food. It's about lunchtime now." Raven considered this fact. Last she remembered it was almost noon…

"I've been out for an entire day?" she asked. Beast Boy nodded energetically. After a contemplative silence, Raven noticed another annoyance. It felt like someone was poking her very firmly in between her ribs. On her left, something snaked down the side of her bed under the sheets. Probing fingers reached under the sheets to examine the offending object.

"Why is there a tube jammed between my ribs?" her voiced carried a dangerous tone. Beast Boy backed up slightly. She reached under her hospital robes and felt for the spot where it connected with her side. It wriggled uncomfortably and she frowned.

"You shouldn't play with it Raven." Looking up, Raven spotted none other than Boy Wonder standing in the doorway of her hospital room. Next to him was Starfire and between the two of them they carried six slices of pizza and a Sub.

Raven glared at him. "You mind telling me what it's doing there then?" she asked, although it was more of a demand.

"You were shot Raven." He handed off the food to other members of the team. "Shot in the chest."

* * *

It's quite short. Sorry. Please stay tuned for the next chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

Now that I've finished summer school, hopefully this story will be updated frequently. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

--24 hours earlier--

Raven pulled her cloak tighter around her, ignoring the stares Robin and her were receiving. "Just once," she growled in Robin's direction. "Could we not go shopping dressed like this?" She didn't mind receiving attention while fighting villains as people would most likely notice them fighting anyway, but while doing everyday chores, such as grocery shopping, a dark blue robe and revealing black leotard attracted too much attention for her taste. Robin's red, green, and yellow uniform wasn't helping matters either.

"I'm sorry Raven," answered Robin, not giving her the satisfaction of squirming under her glare. "It was such short notice. You know Beast Boy would never give us time to change." He glanced back at the half-demon just in time to catch her rolling her eyes.

That morning they had all woken up extra early for one of Robin's morning training sessions. After a long and tiring morning of kicking, punching, morphing, blasting, and levitating, the entire team was ready for lunch. Only to find nothing in the kitchen. Since breakfast had been at six, and it was already eleven o'clock, Beast Boy had wasted no time in dragging the entire team out for lunch.

Now Cyborg and Starfire were off with Beast Boy getting pizza for everyone, while Raven was stuck grocery shopping with Robin. Dressed like a superhero.

Robin slid a cart in her direction as a silent request for her to push the food. She followed him around the store as he picked items off the shelves and dumped them in the cart. She even refrained for wincing as he selected tofu for Beast Boy, making sure the expiry date was far in the future. Beast Boy had a tendency to leave it in the back of the fridge and not find it again until _way_ later.

Soon they had acquired all the items needed and had nothing left to do but wait in line. A considerably long line. Raven's stomach growled.

* * *

The assassin smiled. The two titans stood in clear range, right through the glass of the grocery store. All it would take would be one pull of the trigger. The unsuspecting girl wouldn't stand a chance. 

He finished lining up his shot with her head, waited until the last customer was out of the way, and pulled.

* * *

Raven could tell that something was off. A sense of urgency took her over and she spun around, levitating herself off the ground and preparing for… something. That something came as a burst of pain in her lower chest, throwing her back into several unsuspecting customers and disrupting the line. 

A shout caught her attention and Robin's face leaned over her. His worried expression glanced down at her chest. 'What a pervert,' her muddled mind thought, seconds before being engulfed in darkness.

* * *

Robin placed a gloved hand over Raven's bleeding chest. His other hand fumbled for his communicator, accidentally extracting several other gadgets from his belt before finding the right one. In his worried state, all that mattered was helping his friend. 

"Cyborg, Starfire!" he shouted urgently into the communicator. When he didn't receive a quick enough answer he tried again. "Beast Boy? Cyborg?!"

Although it had merely been a couple seconds, it seemed like hours before Beast Boy's face showed up on the screen. "Dude, why does it sound like you're using my name as a last resort?"

Robin ignored the jest and got straight to the point. "Raven's been shot. I need Cyborg to call an ambulance. We're still at the store. Get down here as soon as you can!"

Beast Boy stood in shock. "Raven's been shot?" he repeated, thoroughly annoying his leader.

"Yes," Robin growled. "And she needs medical assistance. Tell the others." Beast Boy nodded gravely and they both snapped their communicators shut.

Now Robin was left to his own thoughts, he wondered for the first time who could have shot Raven. Most of the villains they knew didn't use guns, and those who did usually had something more sinister than bullets loaded in them.

He glanced at the shattered glass and noticed for the first time the large crowd of people gathering around, trying to get a peek at the fallen titan. A weak groan from Raven brought Robin's thoughts to saving her dignity. He took a quick look down at her still unconscious form before providing everyone around him with a withering stare.

"Alright everyone, I need you to back up. Give us some room." His attempt to sound leaderly from his position on the floor worked as several people moved back. He didn't want to risk taking his hand off her wound. A couple Good Samaritans decided to play body guard, forcefully keeping people back if they tried to move any closer.

Soon the T-car screeched to a halt in front of the doors. No one exited the car. It then moved into a more sensible place, leaving room for the approaching ambulance. The rest of the team exited the car, just as the paramedics were stopping their vehicle.

Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy stood frozen next to the car, eyes glued to the image of Raven lying motionless on the ground, blood pooling around her. They watched as the paramedics moved in, taking Robin's place, performing their duties, and moving her into the ambulance.

Robin rushed up to the others, blood dripping from his hands, cape, and down his knees. He looked like something from a horror movie. "I'm going to ride with her in the ambulance. She's going to Jump City General. Can you meet us there?" he asked.

Cyborg nodded mutely. As Robin attempted to leave, Starfire grasped his arm. "Friend Raven will be okay. Yes?"

Robin gave her a grave look. "I hope so."

* * *

It's longer than the last one, but still not that long... the next chpter will be longer. I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay, next chapter. I'm really enjoying writing this and, like I said before, I would appreciate some advice for improvement. Not that I don't like the praise I'm getting, I just know this story isn't the best.

I still don't own the Titans. I doubt that will ever change.

* * *

"So the bullet went right into your lung, collapsing it." Robin informed her. His pizza remained untouched while the rest of the Titans (excluding Raven of course), dug into their food. "That tube in your side is sucking out all the fluid that's now crushing your lung." 

Raven held the tube in her hands, ignoring the strange sensation it sent into her side. "I want it out," she stated flatly. "I can heal myself, but not with _this _thing in there."

Robin sighed. "I could get a nurse, but they probably won't be able to get a doctor in just yet." He placed his food on a nearby counter and left the room.

"Is it not glorious that friend Raven has awakened?!" squealed Starfire excitedly. "Perhaps you are hungry?" she asked, offering Raven part of her Sub. "You have not eaten since breakfast yesterday."

Raven glanced at the excessive amount of mustard dripping out the sides of Starfire's Sub. "No thanks Star. I'll be fine." She didn't feel all that hungry anyway. She was getting all the nutrients she needed from the IV invading her arm. That would have to go as well.

Soon enough Robin returned with a nurse. After much arguing, glaring, and finally some mild threats on Raven's part, the nurse agreed to speak with her doctor and have everything removed.

By the end of the day, she was tube free and had healed herself sufficiently, however the doctors requested that she stay overnight for observing. Raven decided to humour them and remained in the hospital long after the other Titans had retired home. One night, she figured, wasn't too drastic of a request.

* * *

The ominous halls whispered words in her ears. The quiet loomed over her as if she were its pray. As if it were waiting to strike. She held her fear deep inside, knowing full well the dangers of her emotions. Giving in could only make things worse. 

Further down the hall, glass tinkled in a now lit room. Curious. It had been dark moments before. Or had it? Maybe the light had always been on now that she thought about it. It seemed as if it had. Should she move towards it?

Taking careful steps in the direction of the calling light, the whispered words of the hall became louder, although all remind silent. Were they in her head? What were they saying? They were garbled and confused, not even sure themselves what they were supposed to be saying. Were the voices real? Was that a man speaking?

_I'll come back, Raven._

Raven stopped, a foot from the door. It was large, calling her forwards, but her self-control was great after being raised under the vigorous training of the monks of Azarath. She would not move.

_My job isn't done, Raven. I'm coming back._

Although Raven refused to move, the door itself grew bigger. She tried to evade it, but the mouth grew and turned, until she had full view of what lay inside.

A young man, long blond hair, short, face covered in small, invasive freckles. He stood, dark brown eyes assaulting her mind. Or was she assaulting his? Was that _his_ voice she heard? He smirked at her.

_You might want to wake up now._

Raven's eyes snapped open. It was dark. The clock on the wall facing her bed read 2:41. Nothing seemed wrong, at least, not to anyone else (mostly because everyone else was sleeping). Raven knew something was about to happen. She slowly lifted herself from her bed and walked carefully to the door.

Outside, in the hall, the lights shone much to brightly for the night. She glanced over at the nurse's station. The nurse on duty greeted her with a puzzled expression, but said nothing. Although the hall was much less ominous than in her dream, it was just as silent. Raven didn't like that.

She felt a rush, like a druggy having found its next fixed. Turning back into the room, she knew immediately where the feeling came from.

Inside the now open window, a male figure was crouched, knife in hand. A ski mask covered his face and he wore only black. The man gave a start when he realized that Raven was no longer in bed, sleeping. She knew at once the job had been made that much harder for him.

He hurled the knife in her general direction; only hoping it might hit its mark. Raven was quick, however, blocking it with a black shield of energy. When she glanced back at the window, he was gone.

Needless to say, she didn't feel it safe enough to go back to sleep that night.

* * *

Brian Teatime stalked angrily through the corridors of the large mansion. He'd abandoned his ski mask long before, throwing it off in a fit of rage at the front door. His blond hair flowed behind him due to his brisk step. His black shoes only made a soft noise as a result of his anger; otherwise they were fairly silent while stalking prey. 

Why hadn't he been warned about the girl? Somehow she always knew what was going to happen. If that wasn't the case, she knew _something_ was going to happen.

Although not new to the job, Brian was quite new to the city itself. His knowledge of the Titans was to a minimum and he was berating himself for not having done enough research. The assassin had chosen a though job indeed.

He stopped in front of a small door that seemed plain enough, but he knew were he was. Not bothering to knock, the door was flung open, barely startling the man sitting on the far side of the room.

"Why didn't you warn me about her?" Brian addressed the other man.

"I figured a man of your celebrity would have known what he was getting into." The man was sitting in a chair behind a well equipped desk. His black hair was cut short and went well with his deeply tanned skin. The tidy suit and expensive watch spoke of a man of power. The small picture framed in gold showed he was also a man with a family.

"The girl is _always_ one step ahead of me."

"You should have done your research."

"I did. But now I realize it wasn't enough. What do you expect me to do with her?"

The man provided Brian with a mocking laugh. "That's for you to figure out. Why do you think I hired you?"

Brian merely glared. After his most recent failure, he wasn't in the mood to be mocked. "Maybe you should find someone else for the job. I'm starting to think my life's on the line here."

"That's why I chose you Brian. You know how to think. I'm sure you can figure something out." He grinned, showing off his perfect teeth. "Besides, now that you're in, you can't get out."

"What are you-"

"The girl knows who you are. At least, enough to find out." Brian was startled. "Like you said, she's always one step ahead."

* * *

Okay, the name Teatime came from a Terry Pratchett character. Although it was actually his first name, and it was pronounced Tee-Ah-Ti-May (Brian's name doesn't have any strange pronunciation). The name may belong to a completely different type of character and have a completely different pronunciation, but I still can't take complete credit for it. The name Brian came from _my_ head though. 

Still not long enough, I know. One more chapter should get me to the right length.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is MUCH longer. I hope it makes up for all those dinky little ones I posted before.

Once again, the Titans evade my ownership. It's the sad, sad truth.

* * *

Raven was greeted warmly when Cyborg brought her back to Titan's Tower the next day. Robin had to save her from a bone crushing hug á la Starfire with a reminder that Raven was still in a fragile state. Although she had succeeded in healing herself fairly well, she was incapable of regenerating her lost blood and found herself feeling weak and tired as long as she was awake. Her restless night hadn't helped matters either. 

After wittily insulting Beast Boy's intelligence, Raven retreated to her room claiming a need for sleep.

Once in her room, Raven removed her cloak and boots and sat down on her bed. She was tired, but troubled, and doubted whether she could actually sleep. As she mulled over her dream and experience someone knocked on her door.

Raven sighed and slowly rose to her feet. She trod barefoot to the door, no hood or cloak to hide under, and opened it a crack. Starfire smiled brightly at her.

"I wished to make sure you were of the okay." Raven said nothing, merely providing her friend with a quiet stare.

Starfire's happy smile faltered, giving way to a concerned expression. "You _are_ of the okay, are you not?"

Raven could tell that Starfire was genuinely concerned about her wellbeing. This made it hard for Raven not to allow Starfire in on her fears and pains. "I'm fine," she montoned, eliciting a frown from Starfire.

"You do not look 'the fine'. Perhaps you could allow me to enter and you may share your troubles with me?" Starfire's innocent, yet intelligent question stirred something inside Raven. She felt she could talk to the girl.

She sighed inwardly and opened the door further. Starfire's delight was evident. She enjoyed being included and had a genuine like for helping her friends when they were troubled. She bounced into the room and Raven guided her over to the bed where they both sat down.

"Starfire…" Raven faltered. She didn't exactly know how to phrase her troubles.

"If this is about the man who attempted to take claim of your life, we are already aware. Robin has been doing the search for criminals who may be responsible."

Raven was touched. She knew Robin wasn't stupid and must have already pieced everything together (being shot might have been a dead giveaway), and finding answers was second nature to him. It still left a warm feeling inside to hear how much the others cared. That, however, was not what Raven was about to tell Starfire.

"Starfire, I'm not sure about what I'm about to tell you, but I think I might have a clue that could help us find the person responsible."

Starfire cocked her head. "You do?"

"I was attacked last night." Her friend gasped. "But before it happened, I had this dream. I saw a man, and… I think he might be the one who attacked me." She drew her legs up onto the bed, sitting cross-legged. Her knees received a thoughtful stare as she contemplated whether she really should have told Starfire about the dream. It was just a dream after all. It was highly unlikely the man in her dream was the same man. But he had warned her… the dream had warned her he was coming.

"We must tell Robin!" Starfire stood abruptly, startling Raven out of her thoughts.

"What? No, it's just… it's just a dream. Right?" Raven scolded herself. She was almost pleading with Starfire. Had recent events really caused her to be that desperate.

Starfire looked at Raven. Her usually joyous expression was replaced with concern for her friend. "It may feel as if it is 'only a dream', however Robin and Cyborg cannot find any other things on which 'to go'." Raven inwardly complemented Starfire on her attempt to use English terms. She was becoming better at it. "You have had feelings such as these before, and they have been right. Your life is in danger. Should we not do something about it?"

Raven was quiet for a moment. Starfire could be insightful when she needed to be. She was right as well. The half-demon slowly nodded her head and was rewarded by an unusually gentle hug from her friend.

The two exited the room once Raven had donned her cloak and boots and quietly walked down the halls. Neither said a word, worry evident in both their features. Having been attacked last night was proof that the assassin wasn't going to give up easily. He came back once. What was to stop him from coming back again?

When the two teens reached the common room, it was evident that Robin and the others had started up their research again. The main screen held a large map of Jump City, on which various places had been marked with red circles. Robin was on another, smaller computer with Beast Boy hovering over his shoulder, while Cyborg seemed deep in thought at the kitchen table.

They looked up when the girls entered; obviously startled that Raven wasn't getting the sleep she claimed to so desperately need.

"Is something wrong?" asked Robin, clearly worried.

Starfire pushed Raven forwards ever so slightly. The girl blushed somewhat. "I just…" She fumbled with her words, still not entirely sure how to say it without looking like an idiot. "I had a dream. There was a guy and I think he's responsible." Damn her tired brain. She couldn't even make sense of her own words.

Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Friend Raven was attacked last night." Starfire supplied helpfully for the team. The others looked shocked while Raven berated herself for forgetting that vital piece of information. "And she claims to have seen the face of the man who attacked her in a dream."

"What did he look like?" Cyborg asked, addressing Raven.

"Um, well… he was kinda short, around Beast Boy's height." Beast Boy scoffed. "He had blond hair down to about his shoulders, um, freckles all over his face… I think his eyes were brown." She tried to remember anything else; the shape of his face, his stance, but nothing came. She sighed. "I'm a little tired right now. I can't quite think strait."

Robin smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry. At least it's something to go by." He turned to Cyborg. "Think you can pull up as many pictures as you can. Legal documents, newspaper photos, anything. Try to find someone that fits that description." Cyborg nodded.

Soon the entire team was working on identifying the assassin. Each member sat at a separate computer, looking over any pictures Cyborg may have found, even looking for some on their own.

Raven found her eyelids becoming heavy. She tried to stay awake and help the search, but she was extremely tired.

The young teen was found moments later by Cyborg, sleeping peacefully on her computer. He smiled and lifted her up gently. She was placed on the sofa in the middle of the room, perfectly guarded by her friends and wrapped warmly in her cloak. The rest of the team continued their research.

* * *

Brian cursed the computer. He had spent the entire night researching the Titans but came up with nothing more than he already knew. If he was going to kill this girl, he needed to piece together what he knew, what he'd discovered, and find out more. Overall, he needed a plan. He couldn't just attack her out of nowhere. She seemed to sense that. 

What if she was already in danger? Maybe he could attack her while she was fighting someone else, and she wouldn't be able to tell whether the danger she was sensing was new, or just the fight. Yes. He needed to draw her out. Set her up. He needed to make allies with her enemies. But who could he talk to? Many super villains wouldn't want to talk to some boring old assassin. He needed to find someone suitable.

The next few hours found Brian looking back over all the articles of the Teen Titans. Which villains they had overcome and defeated. He needed someone small, easy to manipulate, but smart none-the-less. He smiled when he found the perfect candidate.

* * *

The day and most of the night had turned up many possible suspects. As the team couldn't identify the man on their own, they had decided that Raven had to be awake to identify the man for them. 

She groggily opened her eyes to the sound of someone saying her name. Once again she was a little ticked to discover that everyone had been watching her sleep, even if briefly. Robin was hovering closest to her and must have been the one to wake her up. She tried to glare at him, but decided he probably had a good enough reason to wake her up. He _was_ Robin after all. Now if it had been Beast Boy…

"Sorry to wake you Raven, but we kind of need your help."

Raven regarded her leader. What would he need her help with. What was she doing in the common room for that matter? Her mind was still groggy and she was still trying to wake up fully. "What do you need help with?" she asked, stifling a yawn.

"We have a bunch of pictures that match the description you gave us yesterday."

Raven remembered the man in black and realised, with a heavy feeling of fear, dread, and disappointment why she had fallen asleep in the common room. Someone was trying to kill her. "You need me to identify him."

Robin nodded and reached out a hand to help Raven into a sitting position. The pictures, Raven realised, were conveniently displayed on the main screen, easy for her to see from the couch. She examined every one of them before shaking her head no. None of them were that man from her dream.

Robin nodded his head at Cyborg who pressed a button. A new display of different pictures appeared. "How many are there?" Raven asked.

"Quiet a few," answered Cyborg. "We haven't even looked out of state yet."

Raven sighed. Of course. She did give a fairly vague description. It must match millions of faces. She shook her head. Not a man on that display was her assassin.

After five or six different displays, Raven spotted him. The picture was a little fuzzy and looked somewhat like a paparazzi shot. She pointed at it. "That's him. In the middle."

Cyborg selected the image. A website appeared on the screen, along with info regarding the man in question. The name Brian Teatime showed up in bold letters at the top of the page.

"He's an assassin," whispered Beast Boy in awe. Raven rolled her eyes. That wasn't much of a surprise. He _did_ try to kill her. Twice.

"Apparently he lives in a small town called Dew's Bay." Cyborg was looking through all the information. "Can't say I've ever heard of it. What do you think he's doing in Jump City?"

"He was probably hired." Robin glanced worriedly at Raven. She felt nervous. She knew someone was trying to kill her, but it was still hard to digest. "I don't think it's safe for Raven to be alone-"

"No." Raven interrupted her leader, knowing full well were he was heading with that statement. "I don't need a body guard."

Robin sighed. "You're being targeted. You're weak. I think it's time you accepted the fact that you may need help. We're your friends Raven. I thought you knew that."

Now she felt somewhat guilty. Robin really knew what to say to get what he wanted. Damn him. "What exactly do you have in mind for me then," she said, slightly reluctant to accept help.

"I want to set you up in the infirmary with someone guarding it. That way no one has to go in your room." Raven inwardly applauded his thoughtfulness. "And you get to rest. You obviously need it."

Raven blushed. Robin had a point; she _had_ fallen asleep while she was working.

"But for now, I think maybe we should have something to eat." Cyborg cut into their conversation, and Raven noticed for the first time how hungry she was. "What do y'all want?"

* * *

After a well put together lunch made by Cyborg, Raven was ushered down to the infirmary where a new argument was taking shape. 

"I'll stand guard," Robin stated, as if there could be no more argument.

"No, dude, you're the only one out of us that can actually do any research." Beast Boy's remark earned him a glare from Cyborg. He laughed nervously. "E-except maybe Cy here."

"Perhaps I should stand the guard," Starfire piped up. "Raven would feel more comfortable with me?" It was asked like a question, and when everyone else looked at Raven as if for an answer, she just shrugged, muttering something about not really caring.

In the end, Beast Boy and Starfire refused to back down and it was decided that the two of them would watch over Raven as she slept. Although not all together comfortable with more people watching her sleep, Raven agreed to let them stay in the room with her.

She finally crawled into the infirmary bed with a full stomach and the comfort and security of her friends standing guard.

* * *

"Hey Pitsniffer! I'm low on soda over here!" The shout carried across the restaurant to an annoyed waitress. She sighed and compliantly took his empty cup to get it refilled. 

Brian new immediately which person he was looking for as he entered the building. The young man kicked his short legs in boredom as he played with some unseen gadget under the table.

_Get his pack,_ Brian reminded himself as he quietly approached the boy from behind. _Get his pack and don't let him grab for anything._

Swiftly, Brian snatched the pack of the boy's back and, ignoring loud protests, lifted him effortlessly into his arms and carried him out of the restaurant. He plopped the kid in the passenger seat of his car and sat down next to him.

"Hey, I was eating in there Barfbrain!" he shouted, rattling Brian's eardrums. "I had half a burger left!"

Brian ignored his complaints and gave the kid a level stare. "You're Gizmo," he stated.

"So?"

"So, I need your help with something." Gizmo glared at him, but said nothing. "What do you know about the Teen Titans?"

Gizmo continued to glare. His hands started to sneak towards his pockets where he probably had some dangerous gadget. Brian grabbed his wrists before he could grab it. "A don't like to talk about them." Gizmo said, snarling. "They're just a bunch of brainless losers."

"From what I hear, you do most of the losing."

When Gizmo failed to make a comment, Brian forced his hands to his sides and tied him up. "Hey! What are you doing?!" The boy shouted.

"I want to talk to you, and unless I can trust you not to pull anything out of your pockets, I'll have to play it safe."

"What do you want from _me_?"

"You know the Titans." Brian smiled. "I _want_ to know the Titans."

"Fine." Gizmo said, giving in. "But you owe me a burger."

* * *

When you review, it makes me happy. 


	5. Chapter 5

I'm soooooooo sorry about the long, long wait. I've been experiencing some massive and slightly embarrassing writer's block. You see, I had everything I wanted to write planned out… I just couldn't figure out _how_ to write it. Once again I'm sorry, and I'm also sorry about the chapter being a tad short (again).

All the apologies aside, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion…" 

The quiet chant freed itself from Raven's lips and expanded into the air of the infirmary. Cyborg sat in a corner, the only witness to his dark friend's meditation.

One day had passed since they had learned the identity of their assassin. Each of the Titans was taking turns watching over Raven, even though she had assured them that she was perfectly fine on her own. Her superb healing skills and long night (and day) of rest had restored her health fully and she now felt as if the shooting had never happened.

Lunch was approaching as Raven continued to meditate. In truth, she had most likely been meditating for more than long enough, but she felt like continuing. The warm sunlight danced warmly on her face and for once in her life at Titan's Tower, she felt relaxed.

Brian's face flashed across her vision. She gasped, eyes snapping open and looking fearfully around the room. When the assassin failed to jump out at her brandishing a butcher's knife, she chalked it up to paranoia and closed her eyes, preparing again to meditate.

A couple minutes passed in near silence; Raven's mantra the only sound in the room. She was just preparing to finish up, when she saw him again. This time, instead of breaking the vision, she focused on him, making him and his surroundings more clear.

He was in a den somewhere, sitting at a worktable with a short, bald boy. They seemed to be arguing about something. As Raven strained her ears to listen, she realised she couldn't hear at all. Brian reached across the table for something, but had his hand slapped away by the boy. She knew that boy from somewhere… didn't she? His face wasn't entirely turned in her direction and she concentrated on rotating her view. When his face was in full view, she realised that she did indeed know him.

Raven opened her eyes calmly. She wasn't in any immediate danger, but the others needed to know. Being as Cyborg was the only one present at the time, he would be the first to know.

He looked up as Raven approached. "Need something?" he asked. "It _is_ lunchtime." He looked excited at the possibility that Raven might want him to get them something to eat.

"Maybe later." Cyborg visibly deflated. "I think you should know that Brian's found someone to work with."

Cyborg raised his eyebrow. "Who?"

"Gizmo."

* * *

"I'm telling you, that won't be enough!" 

"I'm the one who's fought them before Snotface! I know what I'm doing!"

"You seem to be forgetting that they completely destroyed you _every_ time," huffed Brian, none to content with his new partner.

Gizmo glared at him. "Well… what do you want me to do? Kill them?"

_Not all of them_, thought Brian. "No," he said out loud. "I want you to try harder."

Gizmo sat in quiet contemplation. "I could, maybe, fix something up to short-circuit the robot. That one's always gotten on my nerves." He seethed quietly.

"No." Brian was becoming frustrated. "Cyborg is _not_ our target! How many times do I have to tell you that?" Gizmo glared at him again. Brian was starting to worry that expression was to become permanently affixed to his face. "You don't have your team with you," he explained calmly to the young man. "You can't concentrate on one person. You need to plan according to all the Titans and what they are capable of."

"Well maybe I find one Titan easier to start with! After I finish planning the metal idiot's doom, I can move on to the others."

Brian sighed. If it would get him started, he might as well allow the boy his little game. "Fine."

Brian felt as if he was taking to much time. Robert had asked for the girl dead and he had planned on her doom coming days before. Brian felt like a failure. He, however, also felt respect for the Raven that so cleverly soared out of reach every time he got close. No one had lasted this long when Brian had been hired to kill them. He was not about to fail Robert… or himself.

* * *

Robert Stover had been waiting patiently, but he felt that he was failing the world in general. He had picked the best assassin he could, yet the beast still remained among the living. How could something so vile have deceived them all; posing as an ally, while betraying them with a heritage just as evil, and most likely connected to, the deepest pits of hell. 

He strode casually across the carpeted floor, stopping in front of a tall, elegant shelf. A small tape sat innocently in front of him. The tape that had brought him the truth.

He picked it up, carefully, remembering what it had showed him. The Titans had partaken in a conversation that, had they know about the security camera he'd had installed in the living room when they had their television fixed, probably wouldn't have partaken in. They'd let slip a sly remark about Raven's demon heritage and now… well, Robert wasn't about to let such a creature roam free among the innocent and carefree.

It was a shame the security camera had been destroyed when they blew up their newly fixed television a couple weeks later. Knowing what the Titans had been up to the past few days might have come in handy.

The other Titans would also have to go of course. They had kept the secret along with the doomed one and, as a result, were equally guilty. Once the demon was dead, he'd concentrate on the others.

Robert placed the tape back on the shelf and left the room, intent on getting ready for bed. As he walked down the hall he stopped, and peered quietly into the room of his innocent, sleeping daughter. He needed to protect her, along with his beautiful wife whom he intended to join in bed.

* * *

"Dude, come one. We all know Gizmo isn't _really_ a threat." 

"Maybe. Maybe not." Robin glanced at all the members of the team. "He's smart enough on his own-"

"Not smart enough apparently."

Robin ignored Cyborg's coment. "If he's working with this Brian guy, a well known and highly intelligent assassin, from what I've read, we may have quiet a bit to deal with."

Raven frowned down at the kitchen table. "So what are we supposed to do?" she asked. "Wait?"

Robin sighed. "As much as I hate to admit it, there's no way for us to know where they're working from. There's very little for us to do besides be prepared for when they _do_ strike."

"Perhaps we may find a clue as to where the evil man Brian lives," said Starfire from Raven's right. "We have already learned much of him."

"From what we know, he's never been to Jump City before." This came from Robin. "He could have chosen any spot. He has no reason to pick one place over another. He's probably too smart for that anyway."

The five of them sat in silence for a few moments.

Cyborg looked at each of them, sitting in thought and worry. "I guess we wait."

* * *

As school is starting soon, I'm not sure how often I'll be able to write. For some reason I chose the hardest classes I could find this year... 


End file.
